Beyond the souls
by EverdeenWayland
Summary: Sabemos que Kagome es la reencarnación de Kikyo, pero ¿Qué pasaría si Kagome encontrara a la reencarnación de Inuyasha?
1. 1

El sol se ponía contra una figura. Una suave brisa agitó los oscuros cabellos de la joven, mientras que ella trataba de contener las ganas de llorar mordiéndose con violencia el labio. Era un estúpido, ¿Cuándo iba a aprender que las cosas con él nunca funcionarían de la manera que ella quería?

-Maldito Inuyasha...-Musitó echando la vista hacia detrás y entrando en el pozo comedor de huesos.

…

Un par de horas antes, no obstante, el escenario era diferente. El día brillaba, en todo su esplendor, y se respiraba un ambiente de tranquilidad en aquella colina perdida en la Época Feudal. El alegre grupo descansaba de su agotador viaje. Sango, quien normalmente solía rechazar la cercanía del monje, estaba manteniendo una agradable charla con este. Era extraño verlos a ambos hablando normalmente sin discutir o sin estar en una situación de vida o muerte. Se los veía extrañamente felices, o al menos eso fue lo que Kagome notó al mirarlos. Tampoco le fue indiferente, el casual roce de manos o el intercambio de miradas. Sonrió levemente, sospechaba levemente que algo pasaba entre sus amigos, pero no quería forzar las cosas. Una mirada de soslayo en dirección a la pareja le hizo sospechar que quizás debía dejarles algo de espacio, así que se levantó y le hizo una seña a la cuarta persona que les acompañaba. Pero pareció no echarle cuenta. La morena suspiró, no era extraño que el medio demonio se quedara ensimismado en su mundo, pero últimamente eso pasaba con demasiada frecuencia. Alargó una mano y le tocó el brazo con suavidad. El chico se volvió hacia ella, como accionado por un resorte. Ella le sonrió y le indicó con la cabeza que le acompañara. Él bufó levemente pero no se quejó.

-Ahora volvemos, vamos a dar una vuelta.- Les indicó a sus amigos con una sonrisa, y comenzaron a andar.

-¿A qué viene esto?- Preguntó InuYasha, al rato de empezar a andar.

-¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?- Rio suavemente Kagome. Él esbozó una mueca.

-¿Darme cuenta de qué?-

-De Miroku y Sango, estaban...bueno...ya sabes.- Dijo ella, tratando de dejar caer la relación entre sus amigos. InuYasha simplemente ladeó la cabeza, sin entender del todo pero se abstuvo de pedir más explicaciones.

-No, no me ha dado cuenta, estaba pensando.-Dijo él, mirando a sus pies. Este gesto no fue indiferente a la chica. Sabía que algo andaba mal con él, no era normal verlo siempre tan meditabundo y era inusual que mantuviera silencio por tanto tiempo. Suspiró levemente, estaba preocupada por su amigo y él parecía no notarlo. Nunca lo notaba. Volvió la mirada y entonces, notó un ruido a su espalda. Ambos se volvieron con rapidez, en tensión, listo para lo que viniera. Pero entonces, InuYasha alzó la nariz y olfateó el aire y su expresión cambió totalmente.

-Kikyo.-Musitó simplemente, y salió corriendo.

-¡InuYasha!- Lo llamó gritando Kagome.- ¡¿A dónde vas?!-

Pero ya estaba demasiado lejos como para oírla. Kagome volvió corriendo hacia donde estaban sus otros amigos, completamente fuera de si. Sango se levantó corriendo preocupada.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué te pasa?- Le preguntó acariciándole levemente la cabeza.

-Es InuYasha...Creo que ha olido a Kikyo y ha salido corriendo.- Dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio. Sango y Miroku se miraron y empezaron a recoger las cosas.

-Tranquila, le encontraremos, sube aquí.- Le aseguró Sango, montando sobre Kirara. Kagome sonrió levemente, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse.

...

En el momento en el que descubrieron a la pareja, el corazón de Kagome se partió en dos. InuYasha la abrazaba con fuerza y le acariciaba con ternura la cabeza con una expresión en la cara que Kagome nunca le había visto. Era una mezcla de anhelo, nostalgia y un sentimiento que no pudo identificar. Tragó saliva.

-Creo que deberíamos irnos.- Susurró el monje en su oreja. Kagome asintió con la cabeza, sin decir una palabra, y se levantaron. Pero esto no pasó desapercibido por el hanyou, quien dirigió una mirada hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. La chica que estaba en sus brazos, la sacerdotisa Kikyo, miró en dirección a ellos también. InuYasha se volvió hacia ella.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Yo sólo...iré a mirar.- Le dijo. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-InuYasha...-Musitó y se dio la vuelta. Pero Kagome y el resto ya se habían marchado.

...

La chica de pelo oscuro, trató de recomponerse. No podía dejar que el medio demonio la viera en aquellas condiciones. No era justo para su propia dignidad. Sabía que él no había logrado olvidar a Kikyo, pero no sabía hasta que punto llegaba eso. Tragó saliva y se dio la vuelta, para enfrentarse de bruces con InuYasha.

-¿¡Pero qué os creéis que estabais haciendo?!- Exclamó él, visiblemente alterado. Kagome se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Pues qué crees? Nos preocupábamos por ti, baka.- Respodondió ella, con un brillo desafiante en los ojos.

-Lo habéis estropeado todo...para un momento que podía estar con ella...vosotros...-Dijo él, esto último más para si mismo.

-¡Pues vete con ella! Es lo que siempre haces ¿no?- Dijo Kagome, dolida. InuYasha levantó la mirada.

-Entonces, eso haré.- Le gritó, enfadado. Kagome le miró una vez más.

-No te quiero volver a ver, ¡Nunca más!- Le gritó ella, antes de salir corriendo.

* * *

**Holas~ Espero que os haya gustado este primer capítulo, intentaré subir más a medida que escriba. ¡Un saludo!**


	2. Chapter 2

A medida que el Sol descendía por el horizonte, Kagome empezaba a arreglarse. Se miró en el espejo, normalmente no le gustaba arreglarse demasiado, pero la ocasión lo requería. Se embutió en unos pantalones negros y se puso una camisa suelta de color rosa pálido, que resaltaba la claridad de su piel. Se recogió el pelo en una cola alta, mientras que revisó la hora. Como de costumbre, llegaba tarde. Cogió lo necesario para pasar la noche, se despidió de su familia y salió corriendo por la puerta, tan rápido como le permitía aquel vestuario, y se sorprendió echando de menos la cómoda ropa con la que solía ir a ver a Inuyasha. Reprimió un suspiro, Inuyasha, no sabía de él desde que se fue, y de eso hacía tres días ya...Pero no iba a dejar que él le estropeara la fantástica noche que le quedaba por delante. Perdida como estaba en sus pensamientos, se chocó contra una persona. Esta masculló una serie de maldiciones, mientras agarró a la chica por los hombros. Kagome levantó la mirada, levemente avergonzada, pero no se esperaba ver como la expresión de rudeza que el chico tenía, cambiaba hacia una de sorpresa. Sorpresa que también se reflejaba en la cara de la chica. Esos ojos dorados...Pero no era él, no podía ser. El chico la miró y abrió la boca levemente. Pero antes de que pudiera oír lo que el chico tenía que decirle, ella salió corriendo porque la culpa y el dolor la estaban destrozando a partes iguales.

~o~

La noche marchaba según lo previsto pero todavía faltaban un par de personas más. Kagome sonreía abiertamente, incluso se atrevía a bromear como si no pasara nada, cuando en su interior bullían toda clase de sentimientos contradictorios. ¿Quién era ese chico? Pero sobre todo...¿Por qué tenía los mismos ojos que Inuyasha? De pronto, una de sus amigas saludó a alguien que estaba más allá de donde ellos se encontraban. Kagome, quien hablaba con uno de los chicos de su clase, apenas prestó atención a ese hecho. Pero volvió la cara para la persona que se iba a incorporar al grupo y se encontró de bruces con el chico con el que se había chocado. Se reprimió para soltar un grito, mientras que él ni siquiera disimuló su sorpresa al verla allí. La chica que lo traía se quedó sorprendida.

-¿Os conocéis?- Pregunto extrañada. Antes de que Kagome dijera una palabra, el chico contestó por ella.

-Hemos tenido un pequeño encontronazo antes de llegar aquí.- Dijo él, guiñándole el ojo. Kagome se sonrojó levemente y asintió. Ai, su amiga, sonrió.

-En ese caso, os presentaré. Kagome este es mi primo Haruki. Haruki esta es mi amiga Kagome.- Dijo señalándoles respectivamente. El chico asintió y sonrió perezosamente.

-Un placer.- Dijo con voz suave, casi ronroneando. Esto hizo que el corazón de Kagome se parara por un segundo, esa voz sonaba dolorosamente parecida a la de Inuyasha...Trató de que esto no se reflejara en su rostro y sonrió abiertamente.

-El placer es mío.- Dijo simplemente, mirándole a esos ojos brillantes.

Al cabo de un par de horas más tarde, el chico se acercó a donde Kagome estaba, ofreciéndole una gran sonrisa. Kagome se mordió el labio levemente, no terminaba de confiar en ese chico. Quizás eran sus ojos que eran sorprendentemente familiares, o el hecho de que no había vuelto a dirigirle una sola palabra.

-¿Te importaría salir un rato afuera conmigo?- Dijo, señalando la puerta del patio, donde había unas cuantas mesas colocadas. Kagome tragó saliva, el chico la intimidaba si, pero una parte de ella quería saber más de él. Decidió seguir a esta última y asintió con una gran sonrisa. Ambos se dirigieron hacia fuera y ella se sentó en una silla. Él optó por imitarla y la miró.

-Lo siento por lo de antes, debería mirar más cuando voy andando por la calle.- Dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa avergonzada. Por un momento, Kagome se reprendió por haber pensado mal del chico cuando parecía que era por lo menos educado.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo esta.- Fue culpa mía.-

-Quería disculparme pero te fuiste con tanta rapidez que apenas pude decirte nada.- Le dijo él, ladeando la cabeza. Kagome se tomó un segundo para observarle mejor. Tenía el pelo negro, como cuando Inuyasha se volvía por unas horas completamente humano, pero lo llevaba relativamente corto comparado con el otro chico. Los mechones de pelo le acariciaban la frente, mientras que apenas sobresalían por la parte baja de su cuello. Tenía las facciones duras y afiladas, no obstante, no parecía cruel. Y sus ojos...Eran del color del oro líquido, pero también tenían un brillo especial que Kagome identificó con el brillo que poseían los ojos de Inuyasha. Pero eso era imposible. Inuyasha era un demonio, y ese chico era normal. Soltó un suspiro.

-Hey, ¿Pasa algo? Te veo muy tensa.- Dijo el chico, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Kagome se estremeció levemente y le miró a los ojos.

-Es sólo que me recuerdas a alguien que conozco.- Admitió, bajando el tono y desviando la mirada.

-¿Y eso es malo?- Dijo él, frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé.- Dijo ella, tras un segundo de silencio.

* * *

**¡Buenas! Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero es que entre que he empezado una historia, que no me acordaba y que me inspiración se esfumó... uvu **

**Espero volver pronto para subir la siguiente parte, dadme ideas porque la verdad que ando escasa :c**

**Espero que os haya gustado, dejadme review para ver lo que pensáis y un saludo~ **


End file.
